


Not fit for work

by Sitrus



Series: Dragon age drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Random - Freeform, Sickfic, Trying to think of random tags to add lol, sneeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitrus/pseuds/Sitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble that got a bit too long feat. Cullen who really should be in bed resting but isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not fit for work

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling I'm some day going to regret wasting that title on a drabble but OH WELL

”I would suggest sending a few of my s-soldiers t-to- hhtCHo!” Cullen turned away from the war table as he sneezed, covering his face with the crook of his elbow. He cleared his throat and sniffled wetly before turning back.

“And I suggest you go back to your quarters and get some rest. Why are you even here?” The Inquisitor said, crossing her arms and giving Cullen a displeased look. The man was obviously ill and should be in bed, not in a war council meeting.

“I am all right, I assure you.” Cullen responded. His hoarse, beaten voice was now also airy due to the tickling of his nose, which made Lavellan roll her eyes. There was an expectant silence as everyone present waited for Cullen to be done with the sneeze.

“Hh-tcho! HatCH!” or sneezes. A painful expression flashed on Cullen’s face, the hand he had covered his mouth and nosd with touched his throat in what Lavellan assumed was a barely contained urge to try rub the soreness away. The sneezes did sound like they hurt his throat, which must have been sore to begin with. The hoarseness of his voice had caught her attention when she had first seen him that day. After that she had kept an eye on him, noticing the painful swallows and the occasional coughs he had tried to hide. His voice had also gradually turned rougher and more worn out and she had on several occasions asked a servant to bring him a warm drink. He had been suspicious of the drinks at first but drank them with pleasure after some well thought up excuses from whoever had been tasked to deliver them for him. How much it had helped him she didn’t know.

“You are running a fever.” Leliana, who had moved closer to Cullen and pressed her hand on his cheek, said. Cullen had tried to move away from her touch but hadn’t been fast enough. Lavellan wasn’t exactly surprised; Cullen’s cheeks were flushed and his moves were unusually sluggish and he kept blinking his eyes, which must have felt dry from the fever.

“Cullen needs to rest – this meeting is over.” Lavellan said with determination as she uncrossed her arms and circled the table to where Cullen was. She put her hands on his shoulders gently and started walking him out of the room. “I will personally make sure that you stay in bed.”


End file.
